creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva is Rafael's wife and is a Keel-Billed Toucan. She is the mother of their 21 chicks. It is shown in the movie that she can't sing very well, yet Rafael thinks he hears beauty in her voice. She looks just like Rafael except with a magenta and yellowish-green beak and that her feet are slightly greenish. Both her chicks and her husband are scared of her, presumably because she is really harsh, demanding and loud. She doesn't mean it, though; she just wants appreciation. Most of the time, she is really nice, adventurous, sometimes sarcastic, competitive, and quite smart. She, unlike her husband, is a Keel-Billed Toucan. Her chicks resemble their father the most (Toco Toucan), except for their red-rimmed lower bellies. She is voiced by Bebel Gilberto in Rio and Rio 2. Bio ''Rio'' Eva makes two minor appearances in the movie, "Rio". She is voiced by the famous musician Bebel Gilberto. When their children are attacking Rafael, he threatens to get her and the kids then scurry off of him. He tells Blu and Jewel that they are scared of her and she appears, scaring him. When Rafael tells her that he is taking Blu and Jewel to Luiz, she thinks that it is a cover-up so he can sneak off to Carnival. He then sweet-talks her and reminds her of the past romantic times they shared together. Rafael follows up by complimenting her terrible singing voice, and they kiss, disgusting their children. She tells him that he can take them to Luiz (but adds for him to hurry back), and he is shocked that she actually let him go. Meanwhile, she tries to get the chicks, who are wanting their father back, under control. Eva makes a brief appearance at the end of the film, during the Real in Rio reprise. She is seen with Rafael and their chicks in their hollow. ''Rio 2'' Eva is seen dancing with Rafael during the New Year's party. She also takes part in the auditions to participate in the Carnival show that Nico and Pedro are preparing. They do not like her voice; Rafael, however, does and gets her a spot into the show nonetheless, in exchange for her letting him go with Blu and his family to the Amazon. She is seen singing during the "Amazon Untamed" show, but is wrapped up in leaves by a group of birds. She then calls to her husband indignantly. Relationships Rafael:Eva loves Rafael deeply, she just doesn't want him to get in trouble or do wrong. Yet, she knows when to trust him. Toucan Kids:Eva loves all the toucan kids, she can even remember all 18 names! They just make her so tired trying to chase after them all day. Blu:Eva never actually talked to Blu. She has seen him, just never talked to him. Jewel:Eva had no on-screen interactions with Jewel or Blu. Trivia *Her name was revealed on a McDonald's toy poster in Australia, where it shows that she was of the toys to get in the collection, along with Kipo. *Though she has a minor role in the first movie, she plays a main role in the video game and is also playable. *Despite she didn't appear in the trailer she will be in the Rio 2, apparently won´t have a main role. *The "Amazon Or Bust" clip reveals that she let Rafael join the Spix's Macaw Family on their trip to the Amazon in exchange for a spot in Rafael, Nico and Pedro's Carnival show. *During the auditions in Rio 2, she's seen wearing a Carmen Miranda's fruit hat, consisting of flowers (and with smaller birds perched on it). Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Toucan Category:Singing Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Love Birds Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters Category:Females